prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Embrace Love
is an image song sung by Nakaya Sayaka. It can be found in the second vocal album as the 10th track. Lyrics Romaji= Hoho wo tsutau namida ga hitosuji me wo tojireba ukabu kanashimi Kagami ga utsushidasu unmei wo nagekisō ni naru toki mo aru no Demo ne zettai kujikenai tomo ni te wo tori tachimukatte iku no yo Sore ga Purikyua Kirameku yozora no hoshi wo atsume seinaru chikara awasete Taisetsuna min'na wo mamoritai Shiawase wo kureru min'na no egao ga suki yo hitori janai yo Itsudatte aruite ikeru no Sekai ni hirogaru ai idaite Itsumo yume ni detekuru omoide me wo tojireba ukabu anata ga Kagami ga utsushidasu unmei wo shinjitaku wanai toki mo aru no Dakedo zettai akiramenai kamisama datte mikata ni tsukeru no yo Sore ga Purikyua Kagayaku inochi no hikari matoi seinaru chikara awasete Taisetsuna min'na wo mamotte iku Shinjite watashi ni te wo nobashite kureta ne hitori janai tte Anata no sono omoi ni kotae Hibikasō zutto Omoi wo chikara ni kae Fūin sareteta takarabako no kagi wo hiraku te to te wo totte Kono mune ni yadoru yūki wo daite seinaru chikara awasete Taisetsuna min'na wo mamori tsudzukeru Purikyua Kirameku yozora no hoshi wo atsume seinaru chikara awasete Taisetsuna min'na wo mamoritai Shiawase wo kureru min'na no egao ga suki yo hitori janai yo Itsudatte aruite ikeru no Sekai ni hirogaru ai idaite Anata no moto todoketai |-|Kanji= 頬を伝う涙が一筋　目を閉じれば浮かぶ悲しみ 鏡がうつしだす運命を　嘆きそうになる時もあるの でもね絶対くじけない　ともに手を取り　立ち向かっていくのよ それがプリキュア きらめく夜空の星を集め　聖なる力あわせて 大切なみんなを　守りたい 幸せをくれるみんなの笑顔が好きよ　一人じゃないよ いつだって　歩いていけるの 世界に広がる愛　抱(いだ)いて いつも夢に出てくる思い出　目を閉じれば浮かぶあなたが 鏡がうつしだす運命を　信じたくはない時もあるの だけど絶対諦めない　神様だって　味方につけるのよ それがプリキュア 輝く命の光まとい　聖なる力あわせて 大切なみんなを　守っていく 信じて私に手を伸ばしてくれたね　一人じゃないって あなたのその想いに　応え 響かそう　ずっと 想いを　力に変え 封印されてた　宝箱のカギを開く　手と手をとって この胸に宿る勇気を抱いて　聖なる力あわせて 大切なみんなを　守り続ける プリキュア きらめく夜空の星を集め　聖なる力あわせて 大切なみんなを　守りたい 幸せをくれるみんなの笑顔が好きよ　一人じゃないよ いつだって　歩いていけるの 世界に広がる愛　抱(いだ)いて あなたのもと　届けたい |-|English= Tears roll down my cheeks blindly, if I close my eyes I see darkness float The mirror that projects fate, is most likely to grieve this time But you know, I definitely won't be discouraged, to hold hands, and face forward That is Pretty Cure Collecting stars from the sparkling night sky, together with the holy power I want to protect my dear ones To everyone who gives me happiness, I love your smiles, your not alone Because we're always walking To embrace the spreading love from the world The feelings that always appear in my dreams, if I close my eyes, you who are floating There is a time, that I don't want to believe in the mirror who reflects our fate But even God, who definitely doesn't give up, will be an ally That is Pretty Cure Wearing the light of a shining life, together with the holy power I want to protect my dear ones You believed, and reached out a hand to me, "I'm not alone" Give a response towards your feelings To resonate forever To change feelings into power I opened the sealed treasure with it's key, while holding hands To embrace the courage dwelling in this chest, together with the holy power I'll continue to protect my dear ones Pretty Cure Collecting stars from the sparkling night sky, together with the holy power I want to protect my dear ones To everyone who gives me happiness, I love your smiles, your not alone Because we're always walking To embrace the spreading love from the world I want it to reach you Audio Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Image Songs